


taking care

by romanticalgirl



Series: pick-a-porn [6]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-13-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	taking care

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-13-09

Matthew takes one look at Ioan and bursts out laughing. 

“What the bloody fuck is so funny?” is what Ioan says, but it comes out sounding more like “Wod da bloddy puck hisso punny?”. It’s quite possibly that Matthew’s well on the way to spraining something as he doubles over. Ioan rather hopes he does. “Stob it, Mabbew.”

“Okay.” Matthew puts his coffee on the table, well out of danger, and puts both hands on Ioan’s shoulders, turning him around and pushing him back in the direction of the bedroom. “It’s very stalwart and such of you to get up and pretend that you can actually breathe, much less do anything else, but I’m fairly certain the only place you’re going today is right back to bed.”

“I hab berk.”

“Ioan, you sound nothing like your usual dapper self. Or even your slightly daft and over-sharing self. You sound like a rather small animal died in your throat and as though your brains have melted and filled your nostrils. And, since I’m know for a fact that you have trouble with an American accent on your best day, there’s no bloody way in hell you’re going to manage one today.”

Ioan frowns and starts to protest, cutting himself off with a sneeze. 

“Exactly. Now. Bed.” He doesn’t give Ioan much choice, herding him over to the mattress and tugging off the shirt it took Ioan a good ten minutes to actually figure out and put on. He wants to protest, but Matthew’s hands feel nice and cool against his skin. He lets them skim down to Ioan’s hips, pushing his jeans down easily as Ioan hadn’t been able to manage the zipper or button at all. “Come on. I’ll fix you some hot tea and toast.”

“I hab to go to berk.”

“I’ll call work and tell them you’re under the weather, so you go on and get under the blankets.” He tugs the covers over Ioan and tucks them around him. His skin is sensitive, so he feels every movement as though it’s intensified and almost painful. 

“I tink I hab the flu.”

“I think you’re right.” Matthew runs his cool fingers over Ioan’s forehead. “Get some sleep. I’ll take care of everything, all right?”

Ioan tries to look up at him, but his eyes are heavy and he has to let them close. “Tanks, Mabbew.”

Matthew’s lips brush his forehead and Ioan feels hot, but a different heat than the one that seems to be slowing his blood, this is the kind of heat the speeds his pulse. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
